Into the inferno: rewritten
by violets117
Summary: The longly awaited story has been rewritten! join violet on her epic adventures. there'll be laughing, crying, love, drama, zim getting hurt, action, Gir being stupid, violence, language, tacos, and... VIOLIN SCENES. :I SO MANY VIOLIN SCENES. rated T for violence, swears, and disturbing content. viewer discretion is advised. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**here it is guys! enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sat up and squinted. Sun shined through the cracks of my curtain and into my eyes. Groaning in irritation, i climbed out of bed. I never really was a morning person, I never enjoyed the light, or waking up. but it's something you grow used to when you do it every day for fifteen years. I stretched my sore muscles as i stumbled over to my closet. Yawning, I grabbed a Navy blue sweater, and some jeans. I slipped them on and grabbed my combat boots. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

I was in a particularly good mood considering what a HORRIBLE day today was. Today was my first day In hi-skool. No, not high school, hi-skool. that's what the place is called, weird i know. This was the fifth time i had moved this year. This time my dad had promised we were staying.

You see, every time we move, my dad says not to get comfortable. In fact, I usually sleep on the couch. but this time, he assured me that we were here for good. My Dad's a scientist who works in the microbiology field. We moved to town because he got a new job working with the almighty professor membrane.

I'm a huge Otaku, that means I love anime. No, not cartoons, ANIME. I Also draw anime, and play violin. In fact I take my violin with me everywhere. I get this strange empty feeling when it's not at my side. i've been playing since i was young.

I Finished lacing up my shoes and grabbed my violin and slung it on my shoulder. I snatched a piece of toast from the table next to my dad. he groaned in irritation, not even bothering to look up from his paper.

"Okay dad, i'm off to my first day of school" I said awkwardly. He grunted in response and I sighed.

"Well if you don't care enough to say bye, the least you could do is give me lunch money" i whined. he reached into his lab coat and tossed out a few twenty dollar bills. I sighed, frustrated, and picked up all of the bills.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen.

The walk to school- er uh… skool, was peaceful. Except for the part where that dog chased me for my toast. I ran into the school and quickly shut the door behind me. A loud thud on the door told me that it was wise not to stop running. It also told me that the dog got what it deserved. I smirked as I panted and caught my breath.

The hall was empty.

"Great… late… for… the… first day" I breathed. After a few moments, i straightened myself and walked down the hall.

"It should be… here!" I looked up at the ugly stained door and gulped. a sudden chill ran down my spine and I felt the sudden need to run like hell. Slowly, I knocked on the door. The talking from within ceased and i heard something similar to a snake slithering over to the door. The door creaked open, revealing an old woman, and i mean OLD. She looked down at me, a creepy, lifeless stare in her eyes. I gulped once more and handed her the paper, telling her i was new. She took it, stared at it, then burnt it up. I mean, she let go of the paper, it floated in the air, and it spontaneously combusted.

I stared in horror as she backed away and motioned for me to enter. I slowly followed as she retook her seat.

"Class, this is Violet. The newest hopeless appendage to the student body. Violet, tell the class about yourself, and hurry!" the woman croaked.

I took a deep breath.

"Hi, i'm violet. I'm 15, and My hobbies are playing violin, drawing and watching anime and-"

"That's enough! your voice makes my brain hurt. You can sit…" she croaked as she pointed around the room. I took that moment to notice that all of the seats were taken. "...There!" she finished. I looked to where she had pointed. There, sat a red-headed boy. He gulped and clutched his desk as it dropped into the ground. A new desk took his place and I slowly inched over to it.

"You go to the underground classes…. or whatever" the woman said nonchalantly. I sat Down and set my violin and bag down. I looked to my left. There, sat a boy with glasses, And an abnormally large head. His hair was shaped in a strange scythe. I looked to my right next. A boy with green skin and no ears or nose sat there. He wore a magenta colored tunic that reminded me of a uniform. His hair spiked back and looked as if he were running and someone took a picture of it. He also wore Black leather gloves. 'Must have a thing about dirt' I thought as I shrugged it off.

I frowned and looked around the room, observing my future friends and enemies. I noticed the popular girls in the corner, they were snickering liked hyenas. 'nope' I thought as I turned and looked more. Next I noticed the nerds in the opposite corner. 'hahaha nope. need a social life if I ever wanna survive this hell hole' I thought. The only other options were the two weirdos on my left and right. I straightened my sweater and turned to my left, in hopes that I could befriend big head and not green dirt boy.

I squealed in surprise when I saw the boy staring at me.

"Uhh… hi?" I said nervously.

"You're not an alien are you?" the boy asked.

'nope nope nope nope bad choice violet, just ignore the crazy' I thought to myself.

"Uh…. i'm pretty sure i'm not" I said quickly before turning around.

"That's what an alien would say" he countered.

"Hi" I said, ignoring the boy's response, as i smiled at green boy. He simply glared at me, flipped me off, and went back to laying his head in his hands out of boredom.

"Not very friendly here…" i mumbled to myself as I turned to face the front of the class.

About ten minutes of silence passed until the boy on my left tossed a piece of paper on my desk. I grumpily unfolded the paper.

I stared at the paper in confusion. I looked over to the boy, who was examining my every move, then crumpled up the paper and tossed it back. He nodded in approval and smiled at me.

"Just a test, my name's dib by the way"

"Violet. What kind of test was that?" i asked.

"I needed to know if you were human or like zim, an alien."

"Who is zim?"

"I am" the boy on my right hissed. I looked over only to see him glaring at me.

"The green boy?" i asked. Zim nodded and looked away, boredly. Man he pissed me off.

"Wait, You're an alien?" i asked. Zim straightened in his seat and his glare intensified.

"Of course not, i'm normal!" he hissed.

"Green skin, gloves, alien uniform, no ears, no nose, Pak," Dib listed, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…. that is kinda weird" I admitted.

"See, alien" dib smiled.

"I believe you" I said as i nodded in agreement. Both dib and zim's eye's widened.

"You do?!" they both asked in unison. I nodded and smirked at how angry zim got.

"Nonsense, I merely have a skin condition" he lied.

I didn't really believe dib, but I did like annoying zim.

"Sure" i said sarcastically.

Zim P.O.V.

I stared in horror. For once, someone actually believed the dib-human! I looked around, nervously. 'I need a plan… come on… plan… plan… plan! I know! If i pretend to 'like' this… this… _human… _then I can convince her to keep it secret… or better yet! I, the AMAZING zim, can lure her into my base to do _human_ things, then brainwash her to forget all that she knows…. hehehe… why am I so amazing?' I thought to myself.

Violet P.O.V.

A grin formed it's way to zim's face, and I felt that chill again. I looked over to dib, who was just as concerned. We exchanged glances before we both turned back to zim, who was now laughing maniacally. 'What a weird school…' I thought to myself. The Bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around nervously as the other classmates piled out of the room into the hallways. I nervously gathered my violin and bag and stood to my feet. I walked over to the door and stopped. The

"What's wrong?" dib asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up behind me.

"I have no clue where my next class is" I said nervously.

"Let me see your schedule, i might know where it is" he said as he reached around my waist in an awkward position and grabbed the schedule. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I looked away awkwardly. he scanned through it and smiled.

"lucky you, we have the same class next hour…. looks like we also have fifth hour together" he teased.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd. I found myself blushing the entire time, though I was unsure as to why. Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time and guy had ever grabbed my hand, or maybe it was just the fact that somehow within the hour I had been here, I had managed to develop a slight crush on the big-headed boy. We bobbed and weaved through the crowd of students, avoiding open lockers and dodging a few paper airplanes as we went.

When we arrived in the tiny classroom, dib approached the teacher, who smiled and waved at me like we were close friends. I smiled nervously at his happy demeanor. I stood a few feet away from the two as they talked and observed the students. The teacher waved me over and I nervously joined the two.

"Hi violet, nice to meet you, i'm mr. Donavan. Dib requested that you sit next to him, are you okay with that?" he asked in a cheery voice. I nodded shyly and followed dib to sit down. As soon as I sat, I heard whispers and giggles fill the room. My eyes twitched in irritation as I listened in.

After about a minute and a half of whispers, I heard a chair shuffle. I looked up just in time to see a Red headed girl grab my arms and my bag to drag me away. I slapped her arm away and glared at her.

"And just what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Moving you away from the Psycho" she said as if it were obvious.

"Can't you tell? the only psycho here is me" I growled, a grin on my face. The girl dropped my bags and slowly inched away.

"Great… now we have two psychos in here. I hope you know I was trying to make you popular! well you can kiss that dream goodbye!" she hissed.

I leaned closer towards her and smiled innocently.

"Well, that's okay with me… but you should know… _popular _kids never last when the psychos crack" I smiled. The girl 'hmphed' and turned around to take her seat. I only smirked and picked up my bag.

"Don't worry, it was all an act" I reassured when I saw dib's horrified expression. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for not leaving me" he whispered.

"I wouldn't leave if they paid me" I smiled.

"So your name's violet and you play violin?" dib said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"Uh…. Honestly, as long as I can remember… I remember the day my mom came home with it… She gave it to me and I took lessons for about three years, then when I quit, she let me keep it. She always encouraged me to play, even when i couldn't… she's my inspiration…" I smiled sadly.

"Wow, that's cool… I never knew my mom… she died when my sister was born…" dib sighed, tears in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Sorry" he smiled as he wiped away his tears. I nodded knowingly and we both smiled.

"VIOLET!" a loud cheerful voice boomed from across the room. I looked up, and to my horror, saw Mr. Donovan standing in front of my desk. 'how did he…?'

"I didn't know you played violin!" he grinned.

"Well, I do" I replied nervously.

"Oh you just have to play for us!" he smiled evilly.

"...Now?"

"Well, why not?"

"...In the middle of class?"

"Yes! play us a lovely tune!"

"Uhh….." My stomach churned as I stood up and wobbled over to the front of the room, violin in hand. I opened the case and took out the violin, added the chin rest, tightened the bow, and held it up. My arms and legs trembled at the thought of an audience. I gulped and thought of a song. I began to play the first song that came to mind; shadows by lindsey stirling. Every note was strong, beautiful, and loud. I found myself smiling as I played and looked up. The class was staring at me in awe, all their looks of disgust, gone. I soon found myself dancing as I played, my movements were swift and fitting to the song. The song lasted about three minutes before ending.

Zim P.O.V.

I walked in the empty halls, a frown on my face. I had asked to go to the bathroom thirty minutes ago and decided not to go back. Not like I'd need geometry to take over this filth bucket anyways. I took a left turn and walked towards the front door. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I had taken a u-turn and walked in the opposite direction. A beautiful sound filled my AMAZING antenna, sending chills down my spine. I inched closer to the sound and found my hand on a door handle. Just as I was about to turn the knob to discover the sound, it stopped. My mind pushed me to find out what made that sound, but I soon snapped out of it. I slowly pulled my hand away from the door and turned around. I walked away, not even knowing that I was whistling the tune.

* * *

**okay so some info about this story, first off, it will be mostly in violet's p.o.v. secondly, i don't know when i'll be updating, the next chap could be up in an hour, or tomorrow, or next week. i'm very busy... also, i've been wanting to do this for a while... a special thanks goes out to all of my friends and people i admire on this site. cooltreeko, dark dremora 4, invader techno, invaderzimdibfan, and more than anyone, random irken derp. so, if any of you by chance read this, thanks for both inspiring me, and being a friend. c: ANYWAYS, now that thats out of the way, i'm soooo excited to get this story rewritten that i stayed up all night just to finish this chapter. If you want, you can reread the original and compare the two. tell me if i've gotten better, if i've gotten worse, if i'm AMAZING, lol just kidding. but seriously, let me know if ya like it. leave a review and just let me know. c: BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, pulled an all nighter on a school night just to post this chapter. I worked really hard on it so i hope you enjoy. your fucking welcome. Q-Q i'm really tired. I;m writing this all on an ipad at three in the morning so forgive me if there are spelling errors... i tried to add some junk about violet's past to make the story make more sense even though i planned on doing that in the sequel... like i've said, there'll be changes to the story line and it won't be exactly like the first one. it'll be different in a lot of places just so ya'll know. - that's the tired talking. anyways, read, enjoy.. you know... stuff**.

* * *

That little girl... Her short black hair and glowing purple eyes haunt me.

She stood there, dangling from chains. She looked to be around the age of ten or possibly eleven. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Her hair covered her right eye. I stared at her. The room was a blinding white, nothing in it, save the little girl, the chains from which she hung, and the small tray to her right which held a number of tools which could be used to kill or torment anyone.

the door buzzed then slid open, revealing two doctors, I assume, and two guards. the girl looked up briefly, then returned her head to it's former position. the first doctor pulled a syringe out of his lab coat while the second took notes. I continued to watch out of interest.

"you know... I am going to kill you" the girl hissed in a low, yet high pitched voice. the doctor smirked and nodded his head.

"i'm sure you are, Akane" the man smirked. The girl hissed in response as the doctor jabbed the syringe into her neck.

The girl suddenly cringed in pain and began rattling her chains and squirming wildly. Her left arm began to mutate into a thin long blade which she then slid out of the chain's cuff. She jabbed the blade straight through the man's abdomen, then sliced it out with ease.

the second doctor, a woman, took out a walkie talkie from her lab coat and said "bring in the back up and the syringe, we need to sedate her. we have a code b23 here." The girl then used the blade to slice off the chains on her arm. She dropped to the ground with a light thud. She worked her way over to the two nervous guards who had their guns aimed at her head and said "run." the first guard opened fire while the other followed her instructions and ran for his life.

The girl simply raised her left arm, which was now back in it's normal state, and the bullets stopped mid air. She laughed evilly, yet with a hint of innocence and said "your friend was smarter than you." The guard recoiled in fear and backed away quickly. The girl's arm mutated again, this time into a claw, and she dug the claw into the guards chest.

The man screamed in terror for the last two seconds he was alive as he stared at his bloody heart, which the girl was holding. she dropped the heart at the same time the man dropped to the ground, then stepped over him and walked out the door. That's when I noticed her eye. It had been glowing red. I followed her around the corner, though I didn't understand how she hadn't seen me. "Hey!" I called as I jogged after her. she continued walking.

Sirens sounded and I heard footsteps through out the halls. No, not foot steps, marching soldiers. And they were after the girl. I began sprinting after her. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to protect her.

I turned the corner just in time to see dozens of guards surround the girl. They pointed their guns at her and she just stared blankly. her eyes turned purple once more and she looked lost. She looked around the room, dazed and confused.

"W-where am I?" she cried. I felt my heart rip in two at her small, weak voice. I ran in front of her and spread my arms apart in a protective position. No one moved. No one even reacted to my actions. I stared, confused as to why they were ignoring me. Then, a man in a lab coat, one I recognized, rushed past the guards and swooped the girl off her feet. "PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" he yelled. "PUT THEM DOWN!" a woman yelled as she joined the man's side. No one moved.

"It won't happen again" the man said. "I'll take her away from here, I'll lock her away" he said in a panic. "This facility can't contain her, she trusts me! i'm her father!" the man hissed. "Daddy.. i'm scared" the girl cried. "I know sweetie, i know" the man said, a weak smile on his face. Another man stepped out from the crowd. He appeared to be another doctor. He held in his hand a syringe that glowed green.

"John, she can't be contained.. if she ever escaped, she'd kill a lot of people. innocent people," the man said. "She needs to be put down. she won't feel it, it'll be quick." John stared blankly. "N-no... we can take her away" the woman interrupted. It was then that I realized what was happening. These weren't doctors, they were scientists. That girl wasn't a patient, she was an experiment. This wasn't a hospital, it was a lab.

The scientist reached into his coat and pulled out a small hand gun then pointed it at the girl. "NOOO!" the woman screamed as she jumped in front of the girl.

BANG!

The shot rang throughout the room and a loud thud indicated that the woman had fallen. I opened my eyes just in time to see her body hit the floor and a puddle of blood form around her. My eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Violet!"

"VIOLET WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell. I jolted up and looked around the room in a panic. I looked over to a concerned dib who had a hand on my shoulder. "You were asleep," he sighed. "You started screaming and it was scaring everyone." I looked around and blushed in embarrassment at the class and teacher who all were staring.

"S-sorry..." I muttered as I wiped the drool from my chin.

"Do you need to go to the nurses office?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine.. sorry" I sighed.

I couldn't remember my dream after that. My mind had gone completely blank and it just vanished from my memory. The class passed quietly, with me trying to remember my dream. I had dreams like that occasionally, and the instant I was awake, it would be gone. it can get frustrating.

The ball rang, signaling lunch and everyone filed out of the class. I followed dib since I didn't really know where to go. We got our lunch from the line and walked to a small table in the corner.

So what was your dream about?" dib asked.

"I don't know... I can't remember it" I replied as I opened my juice and took a sip.

"Weird..." he replied.

"So what's with you and space boy?" I asked.

"I have a name you know" Zim chimed in as he leaned over my shoulder. I jumped and glared at him.

"I guess I forgot it.." I said plainly. this seemed to tick him off.

"wha- of course a stupid human wouldn't remember such an amazing name. I'll let it slide this time. I, am the ALMIGHTY zim" he announced proudly.

"Zip?" I asked sarcastically.

"Zim!" he hissed.

"Right. got it. the ALMIGHTY zim!" I yelled sarcastically.

"As I was saying, what's with you and the ALMIGHTY zim?" I asked as I turned to an annoyed dib.

"The dib is interested in my amazingness" zim smirked.

"I was asking dib, your highness" I hissed.

"I like this one," zim said with a smile on his face.

"Hey dib." he said in a taunting voice "mind if I steal your girlfriend and make her my first human slave?" he asked. He then held my cheek and examined my face, staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed and looked away awkwardly.

This seemed to piss dib off because he grabbed zim's arm and yanked it away then hissed "Leave her alone you ass." zim smirked and leaned closed to dib.

'this isn't right... it's only my first day and already I have two boys fighting over me' I thought as I stood and walked away. I faintly heard the two stop arguing and I could feel their eyes follow me as I exited the cafeteria. It was like the entire room was silent as I left, and the instant the doors shut behind me, the room was filled with chatter.

I roamed the halls after that until the bell rang. I then walked to class.

*TWO CLASSES LATER*

I was getting used to the lay out of the school by now. I walked to my last class with a loud sigh as I entered the room. I looked around in surprise as i saw that everyone was already in their seats. The first thing I noticed was zim, who was sitting by the window. The next thing I noticed was that the only free seat happened to by right. next. to. his. Like he did this intentionally.

I took my seat and set my violin down on my left then took out my sketch book. Zim took notice of my presence and smiled, but his smile soon turned into a look of confusion as he spotted my violin case.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing" I hissed.

"Tell zim or I'll destroy it" he smiled playfully. An image of him stomping on my violin or blowing it up filled my mind and I hissed at him.

"It's my violin, it makes music."

zim's eyes narrowed for a slight second then he sat back and began whistling the tune to the song I had played earlier.

"Was my playing that loud...?" I asked. He continued whistling as if he hadn't heard me and I growled.

"Zim. Did you hear me play?" I asked, now annoyed. he nodded and then sat up straight.

"Play for zim" he commanded.

"No. Class is about to start" I replied.

"Play."

"I said no."

He then gave me the most adorable puppy dog face I had ever seen, it made my heart melt and my eye twitch. Now that I looked at his over all appearance, he seemed kind of cute, in his own, green way. I sighed in irritation.

"Gahhh fine" I hissed as I took out my violin and held it up. A boy from my earlier class took notice of this and shouted "EVERYBODY SHUT IT! VIOLET'S GUNNA PLAY HER VIOLA!" I growled and ignored his stupidity as I waited for the room to quiet. It took all of about three seconds for silence to overcome the chatter. I began playing. It was the same song from before, dubstep, slurs, beautiful, you get the idea.

I finished playing and the class clapped and took went back to their chatter. All except one: the teacher. He walked in slowly clapping, late might I add, and set his things down, not stopping his dramatic slow clap. I gulped and quickly hid my violin behind my back.

"Lovely tune, but for future references, try playing in orchestra or music class, not geometry." he smirked. I quickly nodded and put my violin away.

* * *

**hey again, so i've spent the past two weeks animating the trailer for into the inferno, so if your wondering why this took so long to update, now ya know. also, i only have an ipad to write on for the next week because my house computer was destroyed and my laptop has a virus. but i'm taking it to the shop tomorrow so yay! i'll have it back by summer break... i hope. luckily i saved the trailer onto a flash-drive. so now you know why i'll be slow to update. oh well, anyways, fav, follow, and PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW. I shouldn't have to beg ya lazy tacos! - also tired talking. JUST REVIEW Q-Q kay, bye **


End file.
